Cloud Genjutsu
Academy Name: Kumo Monokage no Jutsu (Cloud Cover Technique) Description: This jutsu involves the simple creation of a small illusionary cloud, about 1-foot in diameter, that has to stay on the ground. Its true purpose is to conceal something that might be hidden in a particular spot, such as a sharp rock, or a small hole. Name: Hekireki Koe no Jutsu (Thunder Voice Technique) Description: This genjutsu is very simple. Upon its execution, the target is made to hear the user's voice at an astoundingly amplified level. This is a genjutsu often used by academy teachers to awaken students that fall asleep in class. Name: Raimei Wana Fuu (Thunder Trap Seal) Description: A basic genjutsu in the sense that what it does is very simple, however it is an illusion that is set up for the target, but also an illusion that the user himself self notices. Flashing a series of signs the user "primes" an area or object with a conditional genjutsu. Whenever someone crosses the said area or tampers with said object loud thunder is sounded and can be heard well from everywhere. While partially unsettling for most people who were just walking around or touching something the genjutsu does nothing more then alert the setter of this genjutsu that someone set off one of his signals. Name: Hibanahouden no Jutsu (Discharge Technique) Description: The target of this technique feels a tingle all over their body; their hair even seems to stand on end. Whenever they try to touch an object they receive a painful jolt of what seems to be high-end static electricity. The pain is not so severe that they cannot function but it is distracting to say the least. The key to realizing that this effect is an illusion comes in knowing the nature of static electricity. Triggered by touching the opponent. Gennin Name: Kumo Bunshin no Jutsu (Cloud Clone Technique) Description: The user creates a genjutsu-based replication of himself, although assuming the speed of a user (if not faster sometimes) this clone is unable to attack an opponent as it is not a physical replication. In return however instead of the bunshin dissipating when hit like a standard bunshin the attack goes through the clone, at the most causing it to separate and then recombine. Can eventually cause overexertion of the target. Name: Tendou no Ashi no Jutsu (Cherub's Foot Technique) Description: Considered one of the more auspicious moves in the repertoire of a Cloud Genjutsu specialist. After performing a couple of seals while maintaining eye contact with the target, the target will see a giant foot of cloud descending from the skies to step on him. Generally the entire concept of a foot about to descend on the shinobi is enough to make him disturb any particular action he had planned and instead he braces himself for the giant foot to crush him. However the moment the foot is about to touch the target it immediately dissipates into nothingness, leaving the target confused and open to attack. Name: Kumo Yotogi (Cloud Watching) Description: Once this genjutsu is cast, colors from the target’s perspective lose their harshness and a peaceful, serene feeling washes over him or her. The target feels completely relaxed and at ease, and then the user triggers the second stage by saying something along the lines of “The clouds are so nice and free…” When this happens, the target begins to get the feeling of becoming a cloud, and rising up to join the others in the sky. This genjutsu is useful because it can make the target off-guard Chuunin Name: Fukyuu no Jutsu (Immortality Technique) Description: This simple skill make it so no matter how much the opponent damages the user, the user will not show any sign of injury. It will hide limping or any other sign that something is wrong even the smell and sound of blood dripping. The genjutsu will only affect those who were the intermediate area when the genjutsu was used, those who the user wishes and those who are just arriving are not affected. The jutsu is initiated via a bit of theatrics. The user forms a few handseals and gathers electricity in his or her hand. However, this electricity is actually illusionary. Then the user presses this hand into his or her chest and the electricity wraps around the user’s body and seems to dissipate into it. Finally, the user claims to have performed a rapid regeneration jutsu that will heal his body as he fights. With that, the genjutsu is fully cast. Name: Hitoshirenu Shikaku no Jutsu (Hidden Assassin Technique) Description: Upon casting this genjutsu, the user claims to have gained superhuman speed, and then seems to vanish in a puff of clouds. The user is actually still standing right where he was before, but the target cannot see him. However, an illusionary version of the user appears behind the target and rushes straight at the target with unbelievable speed, piercing the target’s heart with a kunai, and then saying something like “It’s over,” or “You’re finished.” The feeling is real, but it does not cause actual injury. The target will begin to realize that they are under an illusion when they are not suffering any further effects from being stabbed. Name: Keizokuteki Enmu no Jutsu (Continuous Fog Technique) Description: An offshoot version of the original Cloud Clone Technique that is generally used to cause a diversion giving the user time to run away. The user creates around 6 or so roughly generated Cloud Clones, these clones have the same capability as the previous Cloud Clones do. However, when a Clone is hit instead of going through the clone, like it normally does in the technique, the clone instead explodes into a spread of smoke-like fog that becomes denser, stronger, and harder to dispel with every clone that is. Name: Kumo ni Shikkyaku (Falling from the Clouds) Description: A multiple part technique, in the first post the user begins performing hand seals and calls forth a large fog. In his next post he then shows one final hand seal the target of the genjutsu then all of a sudden notices the fog coming toward him encasing him into a cloud. The victim(s) then feels himself ascend into the skies, or so it seems. Then, when brought up high enough, the cloud begins a rapid descent towards the ground, enabling the user to see what is happening. Overall the effect is quite horrible as the body begins to feel itself reaching a Negative G-Force level of 1 which includes nausea, wasted adrenaline, possible blurry vision, definite tunnel vision, and if the genjutsu is not dispelled quickly enough total red out of vision. The genjutsu finishes as the ground is shown and the opponent wakes up on the ground. Name: Denkou Hachidori no Jutsu (Electric Hummingbirds Technique) Description: Creating a real thunderstorm, the user raises his hands into the air and declares that they shall show a sound of lightning. The humming of hummingbirds fill the air and while it does, a large amount of hummingbirds fly from within the thunderclouds and home in on the target(s). Nothing is required from the user at this point in the Genjutsu. Once hitting the target, the feeling that something is drilling into their stomach is felt. Name: Raikou Ame no Jutsu (Lightning Rain Technique) Description: This skill calls on a true lightning storm. Lighting appears to rain down everywhere just missing the target. The lightning appears to respond to movement by the target and will strike closer if they should dare to move. This technique is highly effective as it seems to produce all the smells, sounds, and effect of actual lightning. Its most dangerous aspect comes in to play if and when the target makes a lot of movements. The lightning will ‘strike’ the target causing pain and even seeming to cause burns, along with the smell of burnt flesh. Name: Go Kasho Fuu: Raikou Seki no Jutsu (*Five Point Seal: Lightning Barrier Technique) Description: A technique similar to Thunder Signal but proves to be stronger by manipulating the senses of the target, by flashing a number of seals the shinobi primes an area or object with a genjutsu. However unlike Thunder Signal when a target attempt to walk through the area or tampers with the object that has been primed he receives an awfully realistic illusion of being electrocuted that even includes the smell of burning flesh. Specifically if the genjutsu was primed on an object the target may have difficulty letting go. One can simply dispel the genjutsu to remove the barrier. Name: Kukan Hyouketsu no Jutsu (Body Freeze Technique) Description: This genjutsu, like Fukyuu no Jutsu, starts with the user gathering a small amount of illusionary electricity in his hand, but then must physically contact the target in order to fully initiate the genjutsu. When the user hits the target, the electricity seems to discharge and the user tells the target that he has reduced the target’s metabolism, reducing the amount of body heat that will be generated. Soon after, the target begins to feel very cold, and afterwards they will start to get the symptoms of hypothermia: shivering, slurred speech, loss of coordination and sluggish movements. Applying a suitable amount of heat to the body defeats the Genjutsu. Jounin Name: Hibanahouden no Jutsu (Discharge Technique) - Level Two Description: A stronger, more potent version of the discharge technique. This version literally makes the target feel the hair on their head stand up and float around in the air, their clothing will crackle and pop with every move they make and if they touch anything the resulting jolt is sufficient to make their whole body reel backwards from the pain. Name: Hyudora Bunshin no Jutsu (Hydra Clone Technique) Description: At first targets of this illusion may believe they are fighting against Kage Bushin clones but as when a clone is hit, it splits into two clouds which reform into two new, separate clones. When one of these is hit, the same process occurs. In short order the target of this technique may quickly come to believe that fighting back against the clones is only making things worse for them and they may attempt to flee or simply defend. A kai will dispel all clones. Name: Doku Kumo no Jutsu (Poison Cloud Technique) Description: When this technique is used against a target the first thing the target will see is a cloud descending from the sky and blanketing the battlefield. The target immediately begins to smell a very strong chemical stench that burns at the eyes, nose, and throat. Shortly after that the targets skin will begin to feel the effects of the cloud, a sensation not unlike that of weak acid burning away at the skin and/or clothing. The pain is terrible, and attempts to run out of the cloud or blow it away somehow will only provide short periods of relief as it returns. Name: Kumo Gokusha no Jutsu (Cloud Prison Technique) Description: To some degree a torturous move, after flashing a number of seals the user lays his hand on the target. The target then begins to see a number of cloud's surrounding him much like a prison technique, however with every post he begins to feel more and more constricted as the clouds begin to wrap around him very tightly. As long as the genjutsu user keeps his hand on the target the user continues seeing and feeling this illusion. By the end of the technique, if it has not been dispelled by any means the targets feels himself suffocating and loses consciousness. Name: Keizokuteki Raimei no Jutsu (Continuous Thunder Technique) Description: The user of this technique creates in the ears of the target one never-ending series of thunderclaps. The sound seems to roll over the target from random directions, coming rapidly and endlessly. The thunder is so loud that it causes pain in the target’s ears and it is almost impossible for the target to resist clamping their hands over their ears in an attempt to block it out. For added effect, the target can also feel the vibration of the sound in the body. Name: Kakou Kouten no Jutsu (Descending Heaven Technique) Description: After performing a couple of seals and maintaining necessary eye contact the user of this jutsu disappears from the sight of his target. After a post of noticing this sudden disappearance the target may notice a breach in the clouds with sunlight/moonlight breaking the clouds. Then all of a sudden a huge hand comprised of clouds descends from the sky slamming down onto the ground, causing a massive sound of thunder to the user. The hand will then attempt to grab the target and squeeze him, if the target is unable to dispel this genjutsu he could possibly lose consciousness. Name: Zettai Tenkou Kansei no Jutsu (Absolute Weather Control Technique) Description: The user of this technique appears to be able to control the weather. The possibilities are nearly endless. The user could create what appears to be a sudden driving blizzard that rapidly coats the area in snow and blasts the target with freezing winds, or they could create a torrential downpour that seems to saturate the ground to the point that it becomes a thick mud river, causing trees and other objects to fall over. The user could initiate a firestorm, or call up a hurricane. Really, the user can create any form of extreme weather that can be imagined. Name: Hitoshirenu Shin'i no Jutsu (Hidden Mind Technique) Description: A genjutsu that is actually mistaken for Raiton ninjutsu, the shinobi forms a series of hand signals and as such a series of clouds form in the sky and immediately discharged a thin but well curved arc of lightning that hits their suspected target. However this is only a mere distraction for the real genjutsu, after being hit the user's sight becomes overexposed to light, and then immediately notices that the world has gone still. If he attempts to move he discovers he is unable to, caught in the single moment that has occurred. Talking or thinking causes an echo and soon the target begins to realize that the world has gone still and generally panics. Kage/Sannin Name: Makihige no Reikon (Spirit Tendrils) Description: For this technique, the user forms some handseals and seemingly calls forth a number of glowing golden tendrils that emerge from behind the user, as if protruding from the user’s back. These tendrils then, however, fly towards the target and stab him in various places, but then “lock” into the wounds, and twist them slightly, then begin delivering excruciating and massive electric shocks. Of course, this is all in the target’s head, in reality the target suffers no real wounds, but the mental feeling of pain is so intense that it can cause the target to enter an unconcious state. Name: Raikou no Kami (Lightning God) Description: For this genjutsu, the user is seemingly struck by a massive bolt of lightning, which then seems to be sucked into the user’s body, causing a transformation. The target imagines the user has awakened into an advanced form of seiryuu, their eyes turn red, their hair goes white, their steps generate thunder, they attract lightning to their very being, and even touching him makes the target feel like their chakra is being drained. Fighting this person makes it seems impossible to be beaten, this combined with additional effect that the genjutsu induces a feeling of futility in fighting the user. Overall the genjutsu causes strong amounts of fear and uncertainty, only the strongest in resolve would most likely stand strong against this illusion the rest would most likely find better tactical advantage in retreating. Additionally this illusionary technique is highly classified, very few have actually seen a person use it. Those who have learned this technique are considered the most loyal in the shinobi ranks and know better then to use it in public places. Name: Kiwamarinai Kutsuu no Jutsu (Boundless Pain Technique) Description: An illusionary technique that causes the target to think the user is faster then he really is, for every attack the user performs on the target it actually feels like he has been attacked five times. While granted this is nothing if someone was getting punched, it could start causing problems if the user was using a weapon or technique of some sort. Name: Kioku Shoumetsu no Jutsu (Lapse of memory Technique) Description: An advanced genjutsu that is able to cause horrible damage after numerous exposures. Showing a number of seals the user brings out his hand, now visible to the target, and snaps. The target then hears not the snap but instead the sound of thunder, which triggers a sudden lapse of memory. The first time a target is exposed to this genjutsu he instantly forget what he had been doing. The second exposure he forgets what he had been doing for the last 10 minutes. A third exposure, and he forgets what he had done for the last hour. The fourth time of exposure the target forgets the last hour. The fifth and last possible time of exposure cause the target to generate a temporary form of amnesia. However the target slowly regains his knowledge of jutsu stages after every 5 minutes.